Recently, it is more strongly required to enhance the operation speed and reduce noise for signal transmission between LSI chips in mobile communication devices such as personal computers or mobile phones. In accordance with such circumstances, much attention is paid to optoelectronic interconnection attained by combining optical interconnection and electrical wires and having a feature of low noise.
As the optoelectronic interconnection, an optoelectronic interconnection array configured by bundling optical fibers and electrical wires, a flexible optoelectronic interconnection board configured by forming an optical waveguide on a flexible electrical interconnection board (Flexible Printed Circuit: FPC) or the like is provided. An optoelectronic interconnection module having electronic parts such as optical semiconductor devices and driver ICs mounted on a flexible optoelectronic interconnection board is advantageous in view of the cost and performance thereof. The technique described in JP-A 2006-210809 (KOKAI) is known as a mounting structure in which an electrical interconnection module having electronic parts mounted thereon is mounted on a mounting board having a display panel or LSI mounted thereon.